


Stuck

by Adia17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ass kisser Tom Riddle, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Lies, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Reader-Insert, Self-Destruction, Short One Shot, Slytherin, Unrequited Love, Why ugh, Young Tom Riddle, toxic, unspecified gender of reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adia17/pseuds/Adia17
Summary: Stuck in his web of lies, that you were. It is Tom Marvolo Riddle, after all.|Got inspired by the song: Love Team - Itchyworms. In Filipino but still lol|





	Stuck

If it wasn't for Slughorn's unnecessary suggestions, you wouldn't find yourself hearing the supposed words of love coming from **_Tom Marvolo Riddle_** himself. Lies - laced with deep frothed lies.

* * *

  
As different coloured ties came into view. One was emerald green adorned by silver stripes, while the other being a golden yellow, adorned with black stripes. Different. Yet connected. _Ever since childhood -_

  
"I love you, (Y/N)." Yet with his eyes, you knew the truth. You turned your gaze to the side as you slowly returned the words, laced with something way more complicated. You hoped he'd never pick that up.

  
"I love you too, Tom." With a hint of sincerity, you gave him a sweet smile, hoping he'll never pick up. Your hidden frosted feelings supposedly burnt out with the distance between houses. The differences.

  
How it took for you to threaten the Sorting Hat itself not to place you near him, yet not far away enough with the boisterous show-offy pack of overexcited Gryffindor. _Their colour scheme looks great, however._

  
Yet, as Tom was himself, he treated you like an unnecessary whisp of wind when nobody was looking. You already knew he was that much of an **_ass kisser_** , even using his childhood friend as an utilizing weapon to win the favours of those higher than him. Only, yet another one, for sure he'll throw you out as soon as possible.

  
As (Y/N) (L/N) is _nothing more_ than a fragment of the past. You already knew that but still, you couldn't stop your emotions. Supressed for how long has it been. A mere puppy love slowly turning into something way more distorted. **_No, you didn't want this._**

* * *

With every embrace you've shared, that nagging thought in your mind, pleading for reciprocated love, comes back to mess with your normal thoughts. It was all for show, you convinced yourself. Yet you can't stop it, otherwise.

  
"I missed you, my love."

  
You gave a warm smile towards him as you pulled him close, embracing him fully. He clearly felt uncomfortable, yet kept it underneath, as another web of lies he weaved.

  
"I missed you too, (N/N)."

  
Lies. You were trapped in this web of lies. You cannot do anything, as he was **_Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle - Lord Voldemort._** You'd just have to wait for the day this stops. For the day he'll throw you out. For the day your hopes will get dwindled down, torn, and thrown at the creek.

  
Yet deep inside, you were hoping. For the day where each comes true. For the day his eyes says the same. For the day his touches wouldn't feel cold anymore. For that day - that unreachable day, unable to be grasped. Impossible, even.

  
_It was... hopeless._ You would be happier if you'd just confessed a few years back, rather than relishing in this fact. This fact full of lies. Lies unable to be easily seen through. If only you did..

  
...Would you have been happier? Free from this web of lies. Free from the coiling grasp of Tom himself. From his convincing words, to his apathetic arrogant grin. From the fact that he was only a lonely boy, with no proper guidance of parents? To why he ended up distorted, as he is now?

* * *

  
~~_"Riddle, please, let's just stop this."_~~  
~~_"For a little bit more, (L/N). After Hogwarts, I wouldn't even attempt to contact you again. Bear with it for a while."_~~  
~~_"...."_~~  


**Author's Note:**

> I SACRIFICED SLEEP FOR THIS SHORT ONESHOT HELP ME
> 
> Okay so Tom Marvolo Riddle is a complex character, and I'm not used to writing characters such as he. Yet he is loveable enough for me to actually write some fanfics (self indulgent x reader//coughcough) and this one. I can't portray him well enough, so I focused on reader. H h h hh hope y'all enjoyed this.
> 
> -Adia


End file.
